sirene_pichi_pichi_pitch_srbfandomcom-20200214-history
Rina Toin
Rina Toin (洞院 リナ, Tôin Rina) je princeza sirena Severnog Atlantika i nosilac zelenog bisera. Nakon što njeno kraljevstvo bude uništeno od strane zlih morskih sila, Rina, zahvaljujući žrtvi princeze Severnog ledenog okeana ― Noel, uspeva da pobegne i potraži utočište na kopnu. Međutim, nakon Gaideovog poraza, vraća se da svoje kraljevstvo ponovo izgradi shvativši da je njena sledeća misija da zajedno sa ostalim princezama sirenama zaštiti svet od nove opasnosti koja mu preti Pozadina Rina je živela relativno mirnim životom sve dok Gaide i njegovi podanici nisu napali i uništili njeno kraljevstvo. Pokušavši da sačuva život, Rina beži i na svom putu sreće princezu tamno plavog bisera Noel čije je kraljevstvo takođe uništeno. Lutajući okeanom zajedno neko vreme, presreće ih Juri, jedna od Gaideovih Mračnih ljubavnica i pokušava da ih uhvati obe. Međutim, Noel se žrtvuje omogućivši tako Rini da pobegne i potraži utočište na kopnu. Kad stigne na kopno, jedno vreme nije verovala nikome i bila je stroga prema Kaitu jer je mislila kako je on prerušeni Gaide, koji se sakrio u lkjudskom svetu, no ipak je shvatila koko Kaito nije Gaide. Na kopu Rina takođe upoznaje Luciju i Henon i saznaje kako su i one princeze sirene. Jedno vreme nije želela da se druži s njima i mislila je da su neozbiljne i nemarne, ali s vremenom su se zbližile i postale najbolje prijateljice. Osobnost Rina ima vrlo ozbiljnu i neustrašivu ličnost. Na početku serije vidi se kao usamljenica i isprva deluje pomalo kao tomboi, ali kasnije se zagreva za Luciju, Hanon i Kaita. Rina u početku nema interesovanja za pronalaženje ljubavi poput Lucije i Hanon, ali u drugoj sezoni upoznaje Masahira Hamasakija u kojeg se zaljubi. Zbog svog "cool stava" i lepote, Rinu obožavaju sve njene drugarice iz razreda, što otkriva njenu iskrenu i odanu prirodu. Rina zrela, postojana i nježna priroda pokazuje veselo srce i veoma je inteligentna. Jedan od načina ove cipele je da je veoma zanimaju komedije, često na televiziji gleda skečeve i druge emisije tog tipa i izlazi na lokalne komedije. Uprkos tome, sve to skriva da ju proganja incident koji se dogodino kad je uništeno njezino kraljevstvo i kad su zle sile zarobile Noel. Kao rezultat ovog incidenta, Rina ima problema da saopšti ljudima svoje probleme. Izgled Rina u svom ljudskom obliku ima sive oči, ali dok je sirene ili idol, ona ima zelene oči. Ima zelenu kosu boje morske trave. Oko vrata uvek nosi ogrlicu od zelene školjke koja sadrži njen zeleni biser. Obrasci i aspekti Kao sirena, Rina se mora transformisati u čoveka kako bi ostala na kopnu. Kad se suočava sa svojim neprijateljima, transformiše se u idola i poziva Glas Zelenog Bisera.. Njene dve pesme su Kiša Smaragda i Delić Ljubavi. U talijanskom dubu peva Stella Preziosa. Nakon što odpeva pesmu, kako bi porazila neprijatelje ona govroi 'Ljubavni pljusak sirena' i 'Šta kažete na bis?' zajedno sa ostalim sirenama. Ljuski oblik Rinin ljudski izgled se neznatno razlikuje od njezinog izgleda kao sirena. Kosa joj ostaje dugačka, doseže tik do bokova i ne menja boju, dok joj oči postaju sive umesto zelene. Njen izbor odeće naginje se sofisticiranom i muževnom; obično je u tamnim hlačama ili plavim farmerkama, košuljama dugih rukava ili haljina bez rukava i cipelama. Tokom škole, ona nosi dečačke uniforme umesto devojčica. Ona je jedna od najviših princeza sirena iza Karen i Noel. Sirenski oblik Rina je rođena u subotu, čineći je zelenom sirenom, sa zelenom kosom i zelenim očima. Njena odeća je ista kao i kod ostalih princeza sirena. Ona nosi szeleni grudnjak od školjki, kaiš sa školjkama, narukvicu oko jedne nadlaktice, i dvostruke biserne narukvice oko jednog zgloba i repa. Rinina odeća za princezu prvi put je viđena u 14. poglavlju mange. Njena odeća je vrlo slična uobičajenoj odeći sirena. Međutim, neke promene su traka za glavu od malih, žutih ruža, dve strune bisera vezane oko dna repa i haljina sa prorezom i tri luka sa strane njenog repa. Rina se u svom odelu princeze pojavljuje drugi put u 19. poglavlju; ovaj put je njena haljina bila identična svim ostalima - sa lukovima i prorezom u suknji, poravnanim u sredini prednje strane. U anime sezoni Pure, tokom letnjeg zelenog svečanog festivala Rina je u istom odelu princeze kao i u poglavlju 14, ali umesto ručnog ruka na njenoj glavi, nosi krunu. Oblik idola Kad se suoči sa neprijateljima, Rina se transformiše u idola i poziva Glas Zelenog Bisera. Njeno prvo odijelo sastoji se od duge svijetlozelene haljine s prorezom na strani koja završava do koljena, dugih svijetlozelenih rukavica s tamnozelenim blago ošišanim manžetnama do nadlaktice i visokih svijetlo zelenih sandala na petu. Rina je, zajedno sa Hanonom i Lucijom, dobila drugu odjeću u epizodi 28. kada je trio nadgradila boginja Akua Ređina. Njeno drugo odijelo primjetno se razlikuje od prvog. Njena dugačka haljina sada je upotpunjena dvostrukim slojevima. Prvi sloj je svetlozelene boje, a drugi malo svetliji, a sa desne strane ima zelennu vrpcu od morske trave. Njene rukavice sada imaju drugi sloj koji je svetliji, a na sandalama su sada biseri. Takođe nabavlja dodatke poput žutozelenog traka za biserne perle, sat i nešto tamnije zelene manžete na vrhu haljine. Kosa joj se takođe masovno produžuje. Rinin drugi oblik je moćniji od prvog; omogućava joj da sa novim pesmama pobedi Sestre Crne lepotice. Category:Likovi